The Cullen's Discover Twilight
by jacob-is-a-stupid-mutt
Summary: Alice is shopping and she comes across a book called Twilight and she decides that the whole family should read it. Post Breaking Dawn. Rated T for language and some sexual referances.
1. Oh come on Bella!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything in bold in this story.**

**A/N: I know that this has been done before but in every story that I read like this, the book just magically appears and I wanted to make it so that it is actually somewhat realistic. Also, there is not one story where they read the whole book and thats going to be my goal. This takes place post-Breaking Dawn and Nessie is mentaly 16 but physically 13 and she has stopped growing. Sorry for any grammer mistakes.**

**BPOV**

I stared at Edward, he was so handsome. Even though I had been married to Edward for seven years now, I was still mesmerized by his beauty. I don't think that I will ever get used to it. I looked around to and saw that everyone was busy. Jasper and Emmett were playing halo upstairs, Rosalie was working on her car in the garage, Carlisle was working at the hospital and Esme was out in her garden. Nessie, Jake, Edward and I were watching the movie The Uninvited. **(A/N: I really love that movie.)**Even though Nessie and I kept screaming our heads off, we refused to change the movie. What can we say, we want our men to "protect" us. Alice, of course, was shopping online since it was one of the rare sunny days in Forks. Alice's latest obsession is reading all the vampire books known to man…or women. This was the one and only obsession of hers that I actually appreciated. Me and Edward got a kick out of reading them because nobody ever got any of the information right. I focused back on the movie, where the girl was reaching under the oven.

"Bella, Edward, come check this one out" Alice called from her room, scaring the hell out of me. I paused the movie and ran upstairs with Edward. We usually liked to see the books she ordered and even help her…_sometimes._ She claimed to not need any help with shopping, no matter what it was for but we knew she liked our input. She handed me a book. On the front, there was an apple being held by two extremely pale hands. It was called Twilight.

"I bought this yesterday without you guys. I hope you don't mind, I just didn't want to interrupt your…activities."

"It's alright Alice." I said. I was actually glad that she hadn't interrupted us that would have been incredibly embarrassing. Its one thing to have to have everyone in the house, including your daughter, hear you but it's a whole other thing if they actually walk in on you and your husband going at it.

"I had a vision a little earlier and I thought it would be better if the whole family read this book together." Alice said with a smile. She must have been blocking her thoughts from Edward because he looked confused.

"Sure Alice, I think it's a good idea, we never spend time as a family anymore." I said, and it was true, we were all so wrapped up in our own business that we barely saw each other.

"OK, now go down and watch your movie until Carlisle gets back" Alice said as she turned back to the computer. We headed back downstairs and started the movie again. Me and Nessie were screaming so loud at one point that Jasper had to come down to ask why he was suddenly scared of the video-game controller. By the end of the movie, Nessie and I were buried in the boys' chests; they were holding us so close. I'm pretty sure they were scared too but they just couldn't admit it due to their egos. (Huge egos I might add) Just as we were about to put another horror movie in, Carlisle walked in. Alice came skipping down the stairs with the book in her hands. I had almost forgotten about it.

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, could you please come here for a second?" Alice asked sweetly. They were all into the room within a few seconds. We all had learned to give Alice what she wanted.

"OK, now that we're all here," she began once everyone was paying attention to her, "I found a new vampire book and I thought that we could read it together as a family. I get that not all of you want to read it so I'm going to read the back and if you still don't want to read it with us then you can leave."

"OK"

"sure"

"whatever" we all muttered. Alice cleared her throat and began…

"**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't know how dominant that part might be---that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."**

Those words sounded oddly familiar. I wonder where I had heard them.

"Whoop de doo, it's about a vampire named Edward." Rosalie said in a bored voice. She got up to leave.

"Wait, Rose, there's more and you promised me that you would let me read the whole back cover." Alice said in an attempt to stop her. I wonder what she had seen in her vision that would be this important. Rosalie sighed but sat back down.

"Fine, continue Alice" Rose muttered. Alice smiled and began again.

"**When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and—" **

"A book about a vampire named Edward, a girl named Isabella Swan and it all takes place in Forks? Now I'm interested." Rose said. Surely this is a coincidence. Right? RIGHT?

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…"

"**and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret. What Bella doesn't realize is the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And, it might be too late to turn back"**

"Doesn't it sound interesting?" Alice asked. I narrowed my eyes at her, now I remembered where I had heard those words… in my brain.

"Let me see that" I growled. She threw me the book and I caught it. I flipped through it and sure enough, all the thoughts that I had ever thought since meeting Edward were printed in black and white.

"I can't believe they made a book about my thoughts" I murmured under my breath. OF COURSE everyone had to hear me. Damn those stupid vampire senses.

"This is a book about your thoughts?" Edward asked eagerly. It was his dream come true, to read my mind. Literally. **(A/N: I have a really wierd sense of humor so just deal with it.)**

"Yep. And nobody's reading this, OK?" I could not let them read this. First of all, I would be totally embarrassed, and second, Nessie would find out about what happened with me and Jake and that would ruin thier relationship.

"Oh come on please?" Edward begged, he was trying to dazzle me. Maybe I would let him read some parts of it in private.

"Yeah please mom? You know I 'm curious about how you and dad met." Nessie added.

"And this would be a great family bonding time too, seeing as everyone is interested." Esme chimed in. Why do I have a feelng that she's out to get me?

"I want to read it too; I never knew what was happening with you two until we started spending more time together." Jacob added in. It was nice of him to not mention the reason we started spending more time together. Maybe I could let them read the first chapter right? There couldn't be anything embarrassing in the first chapter.

"Give it up Bella; I've already seen a vision of the whole family reading the whole book. You might as well get it over with." Alice said, clearly annoyed.

"Fine, fine" I mumbled. I knew I couldn't win against three vampires, a half-vampire and a werewolf.

"Seriously?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said reluctantly. After hearing this, Edward started jumping up and down like a little girl.

"You ever do that again and you won't touch me for 5 months." I threatened him. It was disturbing to see your husband jump like your daughter would if she met Taylor Lautner. (Her current celebrity crush who Jacob hated.) At this Edward stopped jumping immediately.

"OK, now since I found the book, I call reading the first chapter." Alice said after everybody had stopped laughing, apparently they had never seen Edward jump up and down like a fan girl either. After we all got comfortable, ( me on Edward's lap who was sitting on the loveseat, Nessie and Jake cuddling on the bigger sofa, Emmett sitting next to them with Rose sitting on the floor at his legs, Alice and Jasper were lying down on their bellies on the floor and Carlise and Esme sitting together on the smaller sofa.)** (A/N: I have a pic of the family room on my profile)**Alice cleared her throat and began reading…

* * *

**A/N: Please,please, please review. I posted another story and I only got 4 reviews it was kind of discouraging. I write these for my own amusement but I make sure my stories go through 3 rounds of editing before I post them up for you guys and thats why I might be a little slow at updating.**


	2. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I get to mess with the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you soo much to all the people who reveiwed, favorited and put my story on alerts. I got 5 reveiws which is ok but can you guys beat it? Also Thank you soo much to missFANPIRE1, my beta. I know that this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry about that but if I put Chapter 1 in here to, it would be too long. This picks up right where the last chapter left off.**

**Previously…**

_**Alice cleared her throat and began reading.**_

**BPOV**

"**Preface." **Alice began, "**I'd never given much thought to how I would die."**

"Thankfully, sometimes I'd thought that you were suicidal." Jacob said with a mocking smile. I could tell that this was going to be an extremely long book.

"Some people are trying to listen here." Rosalie growled at Jake. Their relationship had not gotten better, if anything it had gotten worse.

"As I was saying" Alice said cutting off the argument.

"**Though I'd had reason enough in the last few months—but even if I had, I would not imagined it like this." **

"I hope not, I mean what type of freak imagines their own death?" Emmett said with a chuckle. Jake laughed along with him. Even though he didn't get along with Rosalie, Jake was becoming more like Emmett every day. **(a/n: no offense to anybody who does)**

"**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me."**

"That sick, disgusting bastard." Edward muttered under his breath, obviously remembering James. You knew Edward felt strongly about something when he started cussing. Alice glared at him for interrupting and continued on.

"**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something." **

"That's my Bella, always caring more about someone else then herself." Edward said with a hint of annoyance.

"Umm… I have a question," Nessie started, "Why is mom dying?"

"Yeah. I was kind of wondering the same thing" Jacob added. Oh yeah, they didn't know about James.

"You'll see." I said, not wanting to ruin the book for them. Alice continued on as if nothing happened.

"**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to and end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me." **Alice finished. I saw Edward actually wince at those last words. I thought people only did that in books.

"Well that was a great way to start a book." Emmett said sarcastically, throwing me an accusatory look.

"Hey, I'm not the one who wrote the book." I said, coming to my defense. **(a/n: no offense to Stephanie Meyer, its just when i read Twilight, i thought it was kind of wierd to start a book like that)**

"True, true." He said.

"Oh yeah, Alice," he started again, "I'm reading the next chapter."

"No way, this was the preface, I called reading chapter 1." She defended.

"OK fine, but I call reading the second chapter." He said. At least if he's reading he can't make fun of me.

"Can we continue?" asked Carlisle. I groaned, this is where the embarrassing stuff starts. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back but I could tell he was exited.

"Okay then, Chapter one, first sight." Alice began once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Please reveiw, i want more than 5 reveiws...and once again, sorry for the short chapter, i promise the next one will be longer.


End file.
